Un baiser pour un baiser
by Alounet
Summary: Ca fait quoi d'embrasser un garçon ? demande Joe à Quinn. Celle-ci lui propose un deal. Fabart - Faberry - Evart - Sory ! Chapitre 2 : 12 couples ! Chapitre 3 : Sebastian !
1. Expérience

**Titre** : Un baiser pour un baiser

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : One Shot Humour

**Couple** : Joe/Quinn - Quinn/Rachel - Joe/Sam - Sam/Rory

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir des allusions à des couples gays et lesbiens._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: C'est dimanche, juste un court One Shot qui m'a permis de réunir en un court instant, des idées de combinaisons et de couple... On part sur du Fabart, mais on explore aussi le Faberry, le Evart et le Sory ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Ca fait quoi d'embrasser un garçon ?

Joe Hart était assez curieux. Certes il était un adolescent relativement ouvert. Bien que sa foi envers Jésus le poussait à prier et chanter des chants chrétiens très rocks, il abordait un look de jeune sauvage avec ses piercings et ses longues dreads dans les cheveux qui pouvait en surprendre plus d'un.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Sam de te servir de cobaye.

Joe se mit à rire tout en poussant le fauteuil roulant de son amie Quinn, avec qui il était en train d'avoir cette drôle de conversation.

-Je veux dire, tu ne t'ai jamais posé la question de savoir ce que cela ferait d'embrasser une fille ?

-Pas vraiment. Je suppose que ce doit être doux et sensuel. Les femmes sont plus douées pour cet exercice là.

-Donc tu suppose et tu n'en es pas sûre ?

-Ou veux-tu en venir ?

-Faisons l'expérience. J'embrasserais un garçon si tu embrasses une fille. Après on pourra comparer plus sérieusement...

-C'est ridicule, répondit Quinn en souriant et en avançant jusqu'à la salle du Glee Club.

-Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ? demanda une voix féminine derrière eux.

Quinn et Joe se retournèrent pour voir une Rachel enjouée arriver devant la salle de chant.

-Joe a envie d'embrasser un garçon et pour se donner bonne conscience, il voudrait que moi même j'embrasse une fille, comme ça ce n'est pas comme si lui seul avait cette envie soudaine de baiser homosexuel.

-Si tu veux devenir une grande actrice Quinn, il te faudra tôt ou tard tester le baiser lesbien, qui sait, peut-être Yale te donnera l'opportunité de décrocher un grand rôle en tant que personnage lesbien.

-Rachel n'a pas tord, conclut Joe.

-Mais je n'ai aucun problème à embrasser une fille, ajouta Quinn qui soupçonnait Joe de ne pas la croire capable de cela. Je vais te le montrer maintenant. Rachel, viens là.

-Moi ? fit surprise la brune.

-Mes jambes sont paralysées je te rappelle, répondit sarcastique la blonde, alors approche toi que l'on montre à notre Jésus que je peux le faire.

-Mais tu ne préférerais pas qu'on rentre dans la salle de chant ? demanda Joe.

-Si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça, qu'il vienne, rétorqua la blonde qui attrapa le bras de Rachel pour la rapprocher d'elle même.

La brune ajouta :

-En tant que future grande actrice, cette expérience me sera tout aussi utile.

Rachel s'abaissa pour approcher son visage près de celui de sa meilleure amie. Bientôt, les deux adolescentes s'échangèrent un magnifique baiser. Leurs lèvres envoyèrent l'une à l'autre tout un tas d'émotions contrastes tandis que leurs deux langues se rencontraient pour la première fois.

-Waouh, c'est excitant ça, lança la voix de Puck qui arrivait à son tour.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent, tout en souriant. Elles semblaient avoir apprécier ce court instant :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ?

-Je crois que je vais te quitter pour Rachel. Elle est vraiment douée.

-Merci Quinn, sourit Rachel fière de sa prestation.

-Je te rappelle que le deal était pour toi d'embrasser un garçon et justement, voilà Sam qui arrive, par expérience je sais qu'il est plutôt doué.

-Attends tu me conseilles d'embrasser ton ex ? demanda Joe.

-Je peux participer à vos échanges ? demanda Puck. J'ai très envie d'embrasser l'une de vous là tout de suite.

-De quoi tu as peur ? demanda Quinn fière de piéger son petit copain.

-De rien, la preuve, regarde. Hey Sam !

Sam venait d'arriver, son sac sur les épaules, en compagnie de Rory. Tous les deux semblaient absorber par une conversation sur Star Wars. Mais leur conversation fut interrompue lorsque Joe se plaça devant le blond, attrapa sa hanche et vola un baiser au jeune homme. Ce n'était pas un simple smack, mais un vrai baiser de cinéma. Lèvres contre lèvres, langue contre langue.

Totalement surpris, Sam se laissa faire et éprouva un certain plaisir à l'idée d'embrasser le Teen Jesus de l'école. Mais alors que tout un tas de pensées lui vinrent en tête, il réalisa que son propre petit-ami était juste à côté de lui. Il se dégagea de cette étreinte et regarda, la bouche grande ouverte, le nouveau membre du groupe :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Rory se plaça devant Sam et repoussa Joe, énervé, jaloux et excédé de l'attitude du garçon :

-C'est mon copain que tu viens d'embrasser !

-C'était juste une expérience, répondit Joe, je suis désolé.

-Alors ? demanda Quinn juste derrière.

Pour rendre la monnaie de la pièce à sa petite-amie, celui-ci répondit, la bouche en coeur et très joyeux :

-Si Rory vient à le quitter, je serais le premier à tomber sur Sam. Il embrasse divinement bien. Un vrai cadeau de Dieu.

Et le brun aux longs cheveux entra dans la salle du Glee Club avec la réponse qu'il cherchait quelques minutes plus tard. Il savait ce que cela faisait d'embrasser un garçon.


	2. Le jeu de la bouteille

**Titre** : Un baiser pour un baiser

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : One Shot Humour

**Couple** : Joe/Quinn - Quinn/Rachel - Joe/Sam - Sam/Rory

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir des allusions à des couples gays et lesbiens._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: En cherchant à quelle histoire je donnerais une suite, je me suis dit que celle-ci pourrait être pas mal si je parvenais à prolonger le concept des baisers échangés... Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas les faire jouer à la bouteille qui tourne ?_

* * *

Les membres des New Directions étaient tous assis en tailleur dans l'auditorium. Ils étaient venus à la base pour répéter leurs prochains numéros des Nationales avant de décider de se prendre une petite pause et de rester entre eux pour se détendre un peu. Leur professeur, Will Schuester, les avait autorisé à rester plus tard que d'habitude, sachant que cela soliderait d'avantage le groupe.

-On se fait chier, si on jouait au jeu de la bouteille qui tourne ? lança Santana.

-Ca n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt, tout le monde a déjà plus ou moins déjà embrassé tout le monde dans cette pièce, réalisa Puck en regardant toutes les combinaisons de couple que le club avait déjà connu.

Plusieurs membres se mirent à rire. Santana ajouta :

-A ma connaissance tu n'es sorti avec aucun gars du club, ça te permettra de ne pas mourir idiot !

La latino brune alla chercher une des bouteilles vides et revint dans le cercle. Elle posa la bouteille au milieu en décidant :

-Bien, je commence.

Elle fit tourner la bouteille sous le regard amusé des New Directions. La bouteille s'arrêta net au grand désespoir de la jeune fille sur Finn Hudson :

-Oh non, ce n'est pas drôle, je sais ce que ça vaut et croyez moi, je préfère passer mon tour !

-Bien que je n'apprécie qu'à moitié l'idée qu'il t'embrasse, je dois te dire que c'est ton jeu, rappela Rachel.

-Allez espèce de géant, qu'on en finisse !

Santana venait de se lever, elle s'approcha du grand brun et elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui arracha un baiser qui se voulait bestial. Finn resta estomaqué, les yeux écarquillé avant que Puck ne lui dise :

-Allez mec, c'est à toi !

Anxieux et pas très rassuré, Finn fit tourner la bouteille. Celle-ci s'arrêta sur la dernière personne à qui il aurait pensé : Kurt.

-Oh non, je ne peux pas, c'est tombé sur mon frère.

-Vous n'avez pas de lien de sang, rappela Quinn. Tu peux très bien l'embrasser.

Blaine regarda Kurt et lui dit :

-Essaye de ne pas y prendre trop de plaisir, je sais que c'est ton fantasme d'adolescent...

-Crois moi, je serais dégouté de l'embrasser maintenant qu'il est mon frère.

Kurt se leva à son tour, et il s'approcha du grand brun. Tous les deux se regardèrent un instant, gêné par la situation. Le plus petit décida de briser la glace en se levant sur la pointe des pieds, en attrapant la tête du plus grand et en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A la surprise de Finn, ça n'était pas désagréable. Kurt avait un léger goût de fraise et il embrassait même très bien - mieux que Rachel d'ailleurs il lui semblait. Kurt avait beau dire que ça le dégoutait, il profita tout de même de concrétiser ce rêve qu'il avait eu durant tant de mois. Si bien que Rachel se mit à tousser :

-Si on vous dérange...

Kurt et Finn se séparèrent, rougissant l'un et l'autre avant de regagner leurs places. Kurt fit à son tour tourner la bouteille, voulant se débarrasser rapidement de cet exercice. La bouteille désigna alors Rachel. Les deux se regardèrent, surpris.

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé embrasser Rachel Berry.

-Rassure toi, nous sommes des comédiens, nous pouvons le faire.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent, dans un fabuleux baiser du cinéma sous les rires amusés de leurs amis.

Rachel se frotta les mains, une fois assise, et tourna la bouteille :

-Quinn !

La blonde regarda la bouteille qui la désignait clairement. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'embrasser sa meilleure amie et ça ne lui avait pas déplu :

-Ce n'est pas un peu votre deuxième baiser ? réalisa Joe.

-Et le premier ayant était parfait, souligna Quinn qui se levait pour s'approcher de la brune.

Elles se regardèrent en souriant et décidèrent de jouer avec les hommes se trouvant dans la pièce. Elles s'embrassèrent tout doucement, puis avec passion faisant durer l'instant plus longtemps que nécessaire. Leurs langues se mélangèrent l'une à l'autre et certains garçons émirent quelques cris ce qui les amusa lorsqu'elles se séparèrent :

-Vous êtes sures de ne rien nous cacher ? demanda Santana.

-Ceci est notre secret, répondit Rachel tandis que Quinn regagnait sa place en faisant tourner la bouteille.

Cette dernière s'arrêta sur Artie. Ce dernier devint rouge de confusion. S'il était honnête avec lui même, il avait toujours rêvé d'embrasser Quinn Fabray, mais depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis après son accident de voiture, les choses étaient différentes. La blonde se leva et s'approcha du fauteuil du petit brun à lunettes :

-Accroche toi Artie !

Quinn venait de tomber sur ses genoux et elle l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amitié. Cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de devenir rouge pivoine, même quand Quinn s'était déjà rassise :

-Allez dépêche toi Artie, remet toi !

Artie fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Mike. L'asiatique qui regardait en l'air ne le remarqua pas tout de suite puis se sentit amusé par la situation. Il se leva :

-Je précise que me concernant, c'est mon premier baiser homo !

-Peut-être pas le dernier, ajouta Blaine.

Mike sourit et se pencha sur le fauteuil d'Artie. Il eut un moment d'hésitation, tout comme Artie, puis ils décidèrent de passer le cap, après tout, leurs amis l'avaient fait.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, découvrant le plaisir d'un baiser gay pour la première fois de leur vie. Mike s'amusa même à titiller la langue de son ami avant de se décoller.

-Waouh, il me ferait presque bander le bougre, ajouta Artie en riant ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

-Je préfère qu'il tombe sur des garçons, ajouta Tina. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre.

Comme si le destin l'avait écouté, la bouteille que venait de faire tourner Mike s'arrêta sur Blaine qui regarda Kurt, désolé :

-Pour votre information à tous, Blaine a fait un rêve érotique la semaine dernière, avec Mike dedans !

-Quoi ? demanda Tina amusée et inquiète.

-Tu avais promis de le garder pour toi, se plaignait Blaine devant un Kurt amusé qui rajouta :

-Il a même rêvait que ça se passait Dans la chambre de Quinn !

Quinn se mit à rire, ainsi que les autres. Mike se leva et s'approcha de Blaine :

-Allez, tu me diras si je suis aussi doué que dans ton rêve.

Blaine émit une petite grimace en se levant à son tour. Rendu confiant par son précédent baiser avec Artie, Mike déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine sans crainte et augmenta le plaisir en jouant avec la langue du petit brun avec amusement. Kurt tirait sur le pantalon de Blaine pour l'arrêter, ce qui amusa Mike :

-Alors, verdict ?

Blaine était tellement confus qu'il ne répondit rien en retrouvant sa place à côté de Kurt :

-Je suis irrésistible, s'amusa l'asiatique en s'asseyant.

Blaine fit alors tourner la bouteille sous le regard amusé de ses amis et celle-ci s'arrêta sur la personne la moins attendue : Puck. Blaine le regarda désolé, ne sachant pas si le brun à crête le laisserait faire :

-Quoi, tu crois que j'ai jamais galoché un mec de ma vie ? Je suis Puckerman mon gars, viens voir ça !

Blaine avança à genoux jusqu'au bad boy qui lui attrapa la tête et lui plaqua le visage contre le sien. Puck dévora littéralement la bouche de l'ancien Warbler qui, après le baiser de Mike, ne se remettrait jamais de celui là.

-Allez, c'est à moi le tour, les filles, faites attention !

Puck fit tourner la bouteille, espérant tomber sur l'une des filles, mais le résultat était tout autre. La bouteille s'arrêta entre Finn et Sam :

-Merde c'est bien ma chance ça.

-Ah ! Un baiser à trois ! se réjouit Santana.

-Quoi ? demanda Sam.

-Quand la bouteille s'arrête entre deux personnes, on partage le baiser à trois.

Les trois sportifs se regardèrent étonnés, mais les règles étant les règles, ils devaient s'y plier. Sam embrassa d'abord rapidement son petit-ami à ses côtés et lui murmura :

-Sache que ça veut rien dire pour moi.

-Je le sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit l'irlandais.

Tout le monde était impatient de voir ce trio exercer le pouvoir de sa langue. Puck se posa devant Sam et Finn et de chaque main, attrapa leurs têtes. Ils se rapprochèrent tous les trois en riant nerveusement :

-Allez les gars, on est des mecs, et on va gérer ça !

-Je gère très bien ça, répondit Sam.

-Attention à tes fesses Evans !

Puck déposa d'abord ses lèvres sur celles de Finn, puis Sam s'incrusta, en jouant avec sa langue et en mordillant la lèvre de Puck. Les trois garçons échangèrent ainsi un baiser à trois, puis pour faire les choses correctement, Puck embrassa seul Finn, avant de se retourner vers Sam et de l'embrasser seul. Pour s'amuser, Noah mit sa main dans l'entre jambe de Sam qui recula :

-Hey ! Ca c'est pas touche !

-Je voulais vérifier que tu ne bandais pas !

Sam le regarda d'un œil noir en attrapant la bouteille tandis que Puck s'asseyait en riant. Sam fit tourner la bouteille et celle-ci s'arrêta sur Joe :

-Génial ! lança Quinn. Joe avait faillit devenir gay la première fois.

Rory se mit à sourire, voyant que Sam était à nouveau désolé. Le blond se leva face au garçon aux dreads et celui-ci lui dit :

-A toi l'honneur cette fois-ci.

Sam se rapprocha et partagea un nouveau baiser avec un garçon qui n'était pas son petit-ami. Les lèvres de Joe avaient déjà un goût familier et ils se séparèrent assez rapidement, alors que Joe lui faisait un clin d'œil, ainsi qu'à Quinn.

Le Teen Jesus fit tourner sa bouteille qui s'arrêta alors sur Rory, tout timide depuis le début de ce jeu :

-Ah, j'espérais bien tomber sur toi ! ajouta Joe pour détendre le petit irlandais qui se leva timidement.

-Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que Sam et...

Joe le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rory se laissa faire, y répondant timidement, et ne trouvant pas cela déplaisant.

-C'était pas si dur ? demanda Joe tandis que Rory s'asseyait.

-Allez, à toi, l'encouragea son petit-ami au moment même ou un bruit se fit entendre. Leur professeur, Will Schuester venait d'arriver :

-J'ai oublié mon ordinateur, tout se passe bien ?

Les New Directions regardèrent leur professeur, un regard noir et prêt à le fusiller. Il venait de gâcher un beau moment de partage et de plaisir !


	3. Provocation

**Titre** : Un baiser pour un baiser

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : One Shot Humour

**Couple** : David/Sebastian ou le Smytinez.

**Avertissements** : _On parle d'un couple gay._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: Troisième volet (vous savez que j'adore apporter des suites à d'éventuelles histoires). Cette fois c'est parce que je suis juste raide dingue d'un couple créé par Dark Roz dans son Ski Estival. Alors je voulais faire un petit quelque chose sur eux. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas si vous êtes intéressé pour le projet de Web Magazine de de me contacter en MP !_

* * *

David Martinez venait de terminer son cours d'espagnol, et par la même occasion, sa journée. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, se reposer devant la télévision, après une longue journée. Il appréciait cependant énormément pouvoir travailler en journée, avec des adolescents qui plus est. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Il venait de nettoyer le tableau derrière son bureau lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans la classe. Il se retourna pour apercevoir un jeune garçon de dix sept ans entrer dans la classe. Brun, le sourire aussi ravageur que pouvait l'être le sien (mais en pire), la démarche assurée et un uniforme de la Dalton Academy sur le dos.

-Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

Le professeur ne semblait pas ravit de voir ce jeune homme entrer dans sa classe. Et pour cause, après leur rencontre le week-end précédent, il aurait aimé ne plus le revoir. Du moins, sa conscience aurait aimé ne plus le revoir, mais au fond de lui, il n'était pas si mécontent de voir le beau jeune homme.

-Je voulais voir si mon Professeur Beau Gosse avait envie de sortir ce soir. On est vendredi, tu ne vas pas rester enfermé chez toi ?

-J'ai des copies à corriger.

David venait de prendre son sac et s'apprêta à partir mais Sebastian referma la porte de la classe pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux enfermés.

-Tu sais ce que je risque si on me trouve là avec toi dans cette classe ?

-Que dalle, on est pas en train de baiser comme des lapins.

-J'ai pas envie d'être ton coup d'un soir et de finir dans ton petit carnet de palmarès.

-J'ai pas de carnets, ça fait trop ringard.

Sebastian venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule du professeur tandis que l'autre main tirait sur sa chemise pour l'approcher vers lui. Les deux visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Pendant un court instant, David faillit craquer et céder à la tentation.

L'odeur de Sebastian était si enivrante, le sentir contre lui était aussi tout excitant. Mais il devait se montrer raisonnable, aussi s'écarta t-il du plus jeune.

-J'aime assez qu'on me résiste, ça rend le jeu encore plus drôle.

David jeta un regard désapprobateur sur le jeune et lui dit :

-T'as dix sept ans, pour toi c'est drôle de t'amuser comme ça, mais j'ai passé l'âge de jouer à ça. Alors fiche moi la paix.

-Un baiser. Embrasse moi juste une fois et je te laisse tranquille.

Le latino regarda le Warbler dubitatif. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance. C'était Sebastian Smythe et sa réputation n'était plus à refaire au Scandal's, le bar ou il l'avait rencontré.

-Quel est le piège ?

Sebastian s'approcha du professeur lentement et il lui dit de sa voix sensuelle :

-Une fois que je t'aurais embrassé, tu pourras pas faire autrement que de me céder et d'en vouloir plus.

-Tu es présomptueux.

-On fait le test ?

David se mordait les lèvres. La proposition était tellement tentante et il voulait vraiment le faire taire et lui démontrer qu'il pouvait avoir tord. D'abord hésitant, David finit par poser son sac sur l'une des tables puis il s'approcha de Sebastian et l'embrassa.

Sebastian était plus que ravit et il fit bien attention de faire de ce baiser un moment exceptionnel pour le latino. Le Warbler savait embrasser et il le montrait. Le professeur lui, cédait à la tentation, profitant des lèvres de Sebastian et de son étonnante douceur.

C'est Sebastian qui mit fin au baiser, gardant le visage de David dans ses mains :

-Alors ?

David allait devoir avouer la vérité. Il avait raison. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ce baiser, il en voulait plus.


End file.
